It Happened One Night
by qwerty-kitties
Summary: COMPLETE KIND OF - Sometimes there's a very definitive period of time where a person moves from 'child' to 'adult'. Tonight just might be Tabby's time.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! Remember me? I'm the one who wrote The Anti-Uncle and can't seem to find the right inspiration to finish the thing. ARGH! I want to finish it, I really do. I just can't get into the groove for it. Wah. :(_

_Anyway, here's something that I re-read the other night, and am pretty happy with how it's coming out. I will warn you tho, this is going to be primarily from Tabby's POV. As it goes on, C&W will be featured **sparingly**. This is Tabby's 'coming of age' story, wherein she 'grows up' over the course of an evening, and as such, features her very prominently. If you're not that 'into' OCs, then you might not like this. I, however, am liking how it's coming out, so I thought I'd share._

_Disclaimer -- Cosmo & Wanda belong to Butch & Nick. Tabby's mine._

_Oh, almost forgot. Since Tabby's a teen and about to have a very bad night, there will be some very minor cursing. VERY minor. 'Hell' and 'damn' are about as bad as it gets. Hope that doesn't offend anyone._

* * *

"Oh, Tabby," Wanda whispered, hands clasped tightly at her chest and tears filling her eyes. "You look so beautiful!"

"Really? You don't think it looks . . . weird?" her goddaughter replied, looking down at herself. "It feels kinda weird."

Wanda smiled. "That's because you're used to wearing jeans and tee shirts. This," she motioned to the dress, "is how girls get all dressed up."

Tabby smiled weakly and turned to look at herself in the mirror. For months, she had scoured magazine after magazine to help her godparents create the PERFECT dress for the Spring Formal. After countless trial and error, she had found the perfect style; a knee length number that conformed to her developing hips, but widened slightly at the bottom so it 'swished' just right when she moved. As for color, she had finally settled on lilac, after spending one agonizing weekend making her godparents poof the dress back and forth between that and various shades of blue. Thin spaghetti straps, an occasional sequin that eventually ended in a thicker layer at the neckline and hem, and a delicate 'train' that hung from the back completed the ensemble. Yes, this was certainly MUCH different than the clothes she usually wore.

She fussed with her hair—it had taken her FOREVER to figure out how to pin it up—and fidgeted in her new shoes. Even though they were a low heel, she'd never worn anything but tennis shoes in her life, and these threw off her balance just enough to make her worry about falling over.

"Do you have everything?" Wanda asked for the fourth time this hour. Tabby rolled her eyes as she ran down the list. Again.

"Yes, Mama," she said in what was supposed to be a sarcastic tone, but came out much gentler and made Wanda smile. She always loved it when Tabby called her that. "I have breath mints, my lipstick, my sweater in case it gets cold, some money, the magic compact in order to contact you guys, and a can of alien repellent." Wanda raised her eyebrow at this last item and Tabby shrugged. "It was Cosmo's idea. It makes him feel better, so I'll take it."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me much," the pink haired fairy said with a sigh. "That husband of mine . . ."

"Is going to miss a goodbye smooch if he doesn't get here soon," Tabitha finished for her. "Where IS he?"

"Oh, sweetie, how many times do you see your 14 year old daughter off to her very first dance, and such a special one, too? He's in the dollhouse trying to find our camera."

"Well, he'd better hurry or I'll be late!" Tabby cried, checking her watch for the seventh time. "Derek will be here any minute!"

Wanda smiled as she straightened Tabby's thigh length train. "You really like him, don't you?" Her goddaughter turned red.

"You could say that," she giggled. "He's one of the most popular boys in class, and one of the hunkiest. I've been helping him with his algebra and one day he just asked me! I could have died!" Wanda laughed.

"Well, try to keep breathing at least until you get there, okay sweetie?"

"I'll give it my best shot!" Tabby exclaimed, bouncing in her excitement. She had never looked forward to one night so much in her life. Tonight she was going to the biggest event to a 9th grader, an event that could change her life and social standing. Going to the Spring Formal with Derek was not only a proverbial dream come true, but it may also show her classmates that she was more than simply 'that girl' who liked to hide in the corners, doing her darnedest to blend in with the wallpaper.

Wanda, too, was thrilled beyond all reason to see Tabby so excited about spending time with kids her own age. Or any humans, for that matter. Tabitha had been only 4 years old when Wanda and Cosmo had been assigned to her—an unusually young charge by fairy godparents' standards—and Jorgen had specifically hand picked them for the job. Her parents had seemingly forgotten she even existed, and their whirlwind social life kept them from paying Tabby's nannies regularly, which resulted in an ever-growing list of ex-nannies. It soon became apparent that if Tabby was to grow into a well-adjusted adult, she needed stable, and loving, parental figures.

Cosmo and Wanda were quite happy to step up to the challenge.

Unfortunately, that meant that a majority of Tabby's childhood was comprised of magic wishes, trips to Fairy World, and spending an inordinate amount of time in the company of fairies, pixies, and other creatures that 'didn't exist' in the human world. And as such, she became withdrawn from other humans, often choosing to stay home and watch a movie with her fairy godparents instead of going out with her friends. Cosmo didn't mind, he had grown especially close to 'his little girl', but Wanda worried that loving Tabby so much was actually hurting her in the long run, because she wasn't getting the social interaction that all children need in order to grow.

But, like Cosmo, Wanda didn't really mind how close Tabby was to them. Having no biological children of their own—though not for lack of trying—they relished their time with their surrogate daughter, and liked to pretend they were her actual parents.

But that didn't mean Wanda couldn't be happy that Tabby was finally going out with someone 'of her own kind'.

"Wanda?" Tabby called softly as she gently shook the little pink fairy's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Wanda blinked quickly and smiled at her teenage goddaughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay, sweetie," she said, resting her hand atop Tabby's. "Just caught in some memories, that's all." Tabby gave a relieved sigh as she smiled.

"Oh, that's good," she said, a slight laugh in her voice. "Your eyes kinda went blank and for a second there you looked like Cosmo. Don't scare me like that! You're supposed to be the smart one to keep us out of trouble!" Wanda threw her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Please!" she cried, slapping her hands to her hips. "I'm not a miracle worker!"

As Tabby and Wanda fell into fits of giggles, a familiar smoky 'poof' appeared before them. The smoke slowly cleared, revealing Cosmo smiling triumphantly, and holding a truly archaic device high above his head like a trophy.

"Found him!" the green haired fairy announced proudly. The girls' laughter quickly died as they stared at the antique clutched in his hands. One would have expected to find such a crumbling relic safely contained within a glass case in a museum, not in a teenager's bedroom, sprinkling dust into the hair of a fairy. Wanda frowned at the sight of it.

"Ugh," she muttered. "I thought I got rid of that thing." Cosmo stuck his tongue out at his wife.

"You tried," he said, turning his back on her. "But I rescued him."

Tabby raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

"Cosmo likes to name _everything_," Wanda said with a sigh.

"This is Angus," Cosmo said, smiling happily and pushing what could possibly be the world's oldest camera into Tabby's face. Little clouds of dust puffed up, tickling her nose. "He was my very first camera."

"Cosmo, that thing doesn't work anymore!" Wanda said, pushing it back toward him roughly. "It's too old!" Cosmo frowned and cradled the camera to his chest, looking hurt.

"Yeah, well, so are you but I keep you around!" he cried, and immediately ducked when Wanda shot at him with her wand. Her hair became ablaze and she advanced on him, growling.

"Say that again!" she snarled, and raised her wand for another try as her husband smiled and laughed.

"There's that fire that's kept our marriage alive for almost 10,000 years!"

"Is that all it's been?" Wanda huffed as her hair returned to normal. "Feels like much, much longer."

"Are you two finished, or should I sell tickets?" Tabby asked with a sigh. Wanda blew a raspberry towards her husband, who merely laughed and flew over to kiss her cheek. Tabby noticed with a smile how the pink fairy rolled her eyes, but leaned into the kiss.

"Hey, picture time!" Cosmo cried, as his mind quickly switched gears. He pulled the old camera before him as Wanda shook her head. Tabby looked at the camera, doubtful.

"Uh, Cosmo, I've got a digital camera in my desk drawer you could use."

"Nonsense!" he said, waving a dismissive hand. "Ol' Angus here has never let me down! Everybody smile!" He raised the flash bar, loaded with what Tabby thought looked like WAY too much powder, and pushed the shutter release. The flash powder ignited, sending sparks flying. A few burning embers landed on the dried out mechanical monstrosity in Cosmo's hands, and Ol' Angus promptly exploded in a poof of dust and soot, covering all three from head to toe.

"AAAHHHH! Angus! NOOOOO!!" Cosmo cried, his hair smoldering. Wanda rolled her eyes and uttered a defeated sigh. With one swoop of her wand, she poofed everyone clean and Ol' Angus—or more appropriately, what was left of him—back into storage from whence it came.

"But . . ." Cosmo started and watched as Wanda went to Tabby's desk. She opened the second drawer, pulled out the digital camera, and returned to her husband.

"Angus Jr," she said flatly as she slapped it into Cosmo's open palm. The green haired fairy looked at it in shock.

"He never told me he was married! ANGUS! What else have you been hiding??" he cried, falling dramatically to his knees.

As Tabby smiled and rolled her eyes at her godfather's antics, the phone rang. "Be right back," she said, hurrying down the hall. Wanda watched her go and sighed.

"They seem to grow up so fast, don't they, Cosmo?" she asked, her eyes lost in memories. Her husband looked at her, puzzled.

"Who do what now?"

"Seems like just yesterday we taught her to ride a bike, sent her on her first day of school, and sat coloring with her."

"Wow, that was all yesterday?" Cosmo said with a smile. "She must have had a serious growth spurt last night!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and sighed as she floated into the next room. Once she was gone, Cosmo's smile faded quickly and he sat heavily on the bed, head in his hands.

He had been kidding of course, because if he stopped to think about how old Tabby was getting, he'd soon start crying. Of all the godchildren they had ever had, and Cosmo honestly could not remember how many there have been, none had touched his heart as delicately, and completely as that little 4 year old girl they had met all those years ago. Though he had loved and cared about each of their past godchildren, he had never felt like more than what he was to them—a friend and godfather. But Tabby . . . well, she was different.

To her, he was a father. And—when the time came—leaving would be even harder because of it.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"What?" Tabby asked, fingers curled tightly around the receiver. "I'm sorry, there was some static . . . what did you say?" She hoped beyond all reason that she had misheard.

"I'm really sorry, Tabby," Derek said softly. "Technically I DID ask Julie first, but she said she had other plans, then a few minutes ago she agreed to go with me."

"You asked Julie?" Tabby asked, trying hard to keep the tears from her voice and only partially succeeding. "But then you asked me, so she must have turned you down . . . right?"

"Not technically." His voice was shaking and Tabby wondered if he was nervous or stifling laughter. "She said she'd have to see, and would get back to me. I'm really, really sorry, Tabby."

Tabitha's head was spinning. A voice deep in her mind told her to open her mouth and say something, to tell him that sorry wasn't good enough, it could never be good enough. So he had asked Julie first, _technically_, so what?? SHE was the one who had accepted, damn it! He would just have to tell Julie that she was too late, he already had a date. Tell him, dammit, SAY SOMETHING!

"Sure," she squeaked, and immediately felt disgusted with herself. She knew she should have argued, she should have fought. But who was she, anyway? Just his algebra tutor who was probably asked out of pity. She grimaced at the thought—she hated being pitied. Almost as much as she hated feeling it for herself.

Tabby uttered a shuddery sigh, wanting nothing more than the earth to open up beneath her and swallow her whole. After all the bragging she had done at school about going to the dance with Derek, this was just too ironic. She had single handedly made herself a laughing stock.

"I'll still see you on Monday, though, right?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. "There are some algebraic equations that are taking great delight in tormenting me!" Amazingly, he laughed, as though Tabby's heart hadn't just spelunk-ed into her feet. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears build.

"Yeah," she heard herself answer. "Monday. Algebra. Right."

Silence assaulted her ear for the next half-minute, and Tabby thought that he had hung up on her when he said, very softly, "I'm so sorry, Tabby. If I had known this would happen, I never would have asked her."

Incredibly, Tabitha heard herself say, "I-it's okay, Derek. I understand. Have fun at the dance. With Julie."

Derek sighed, and it sounded to Tabby as though he had dropped his head into his hand. "Tabby, I—"

"No, no Derek, there's really nothing more to say," she cut him off, keeping her voice light and forcing the biggest, fakest, cheek stretchingest smile possible to her lips. "I completely understand. Really. You go, have fun. I'll see you on Monday, in algebra, where people like you and people like me are SUPPOSED to meet. We'll just pretend this never happened, and things will go back to normal. Bye!"

Without giving him a chance to respond, Tabby forcefully slammed the receiver back into its cradle, before immediately taking it back off and laying it to the side. If he tried to call back, he'd get a busy signal. Besides, it didn't matter how sorry he was for canceling, he had another date, and he wouldn't want to be late.

Large tears rolled down Tabitha's cheeks, and she wiped them away quickly. If Cosmo or Wanda happened to come into the hallway, they'd see her crying, and that wouldn't do. She didn't want sympathy, not from Derek, and not from them. All she wanted to do was forget; about the dance, about this once-in-a-lifetime date with the guy she'd had a crush on since fourth grade, and about any pain or humiliation she was feeling right now. She'd go in, tell them Derek had to cancel because of a sick mother, and then suggest that the three of them go to the movies, or bowling, or to a monster truck show. Something, anything, to get her mind off of this mess.

As she walked back toward her room, she heard her godparents talking quietly. Knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop but doing it anyway, she stopped, back against the wall near her bedroom door.

"I'm so glad she's going to this dance," Wanda said as she straightened up her goddaughter's bedroom. "It's just what she needs." Cosmo was seated on the bed, and cocked his head at his wife, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's just been spending so much time with us, I was beginning to worry that she was becoming too isolated from the other kids her age," Wanda explained as she picked up a dirty tee shirt. She used her wand to clean it and hung it back in Tabby's closet. "Kids can't spend ALL their time with their parents, or godparents, as it were."

"But I spent all sorts of time with my Mama, and I turned out all right!" Cosmo exclaimed, jumping back into the air. "I'm perfectly normal!"

Tabby unknowingly shared an eye roll with her godmother before uttering a soft sigh. She couldn't tell them that Derek canceled on her, and she couldn't stay home all night, either. Like it or not, she had to go out, if only for her godparents' sake.

"I wonder what's taking Tabby so long," she heard Wanda say in an effort to change the subject. "If she doesn't hurry, she'll be late!"

Hurriedly wiping her cheeks dry, Tabby casually walked into her bedroom. "That was Derek," she said and was surprised to find her voice steady and upbeat. "He's got to help his mother run some errands, so he said he'd just meet me at the dance." Cosmo frowned.

"Hmmph!" he scoffed, folding his arms. "Some nice guy! He lets his mother push him around when he should be paying attention to his girlfriend!"

After sharing another eye roll with Wanda, Tabby uttered a short laugh. "I'm NOT his girlfriend, Cosmo."

"Hmmph, again!"

"So, I guess I'll need you guys to poof me there," Tabby said, feeling her stomach tighten. The longer she stayed here, the more she'd wear down and possibly blurt out the truth.

"Okay, but let's get a picture first," Wanda said and enchanted the camera to float and perform automatically. Then the two fairies flew to either side of their goddaughter.

"Uh, heh, that's okay, I should really get going," the teen said shakily as she grabbed her purse. Her defenses were crumbling, and if she didn't leave soon, as in NOW, she'd start crying.

"You still have time," Wanda said, exchanging a glance with her husband. "We'll just take one pic—"

"Really, Wanda, it's not a big deal," Tabby rambled. The knot in her stomach was spreading to her chest, and she could taste the tears in the back of her throat. "I'd like to get going. Please."

"But Tabby," Cosmo tried, but was cut off as the teen shook her head quickly.

"No! I want to go, and I want to go NOW!" she cried, causing her godparents to exchange another look.

"O-okay, sweetie," Wanda said as they raised their wands. "Use the compact in your purse to call for us if you need anything." Tabby nodded, offering them the best smile she could muster. They kissed her cheeks and told her to have a good time before poofing her away. She appeared behind the large hedges in front of the school, and kept herself hidden long enough to wipe away the few tears that had gotten free.

Once the offending tears were gone, Tabby emerged from her hiding place. The double doors that led to the gym had been propped open, allowing the cool May air in, and the noise from inside out. Music filled the air, as did the laughter of her classmates. Her stomach twisted, and she felt she may be sick.

Heart pounding loudly in her ears, Tabitha slowly walked up the stone steps, through the open doors, and into the cheerily decorated gym. Someone laughed to her right, and fear gripped her heart. Soon enough, everyone would be laughing at her, laughing at the girl who dared think that one of the most popular guys in school would ever REALLY go out with her.

She felt like screaming.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"Did she seem a little . . ." Wanda started, glancing at her husband just seconds after sending their goddaughter away.

"Yeah."

"Should we . . ."

"Oh yeah."

Tabitha's fairy godparents raised their wands in unison, and quietly disappeared.

* * *

_As I said, future chapters will feature the fairies very, very sparingly, as this is all about how Tabby 'grows up', both in mentality, and in the eyes of her godparents. If I get enough complaints regarding the prominent usage of my OC--and the general lack of C&W 'screen time'--I'll pull it from here and put it up on my DA account._

_As always, thanks for reading and toss me your two cents, if you please:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's chapter 2. I was trying to wait at least a few more days before uploading it, but thought that another chapter might help get some people into the story a little more. This one explains just why C&W aren't going to be featured very prominently, and I think it's pretty logical. Tabby's night is about to go from bad to worse._

_Cosmo & Wanda don't belong to me. Tabby does. And she's growing up so fast! sniff Oh, and beware some pretty minor cursing._

* * *

Tabby sat in the shadows near the refreshment table, safely tucked away from the throng of busily chatting teenagers. She sipped at the punch she didn't really want, mostly because she needed SOMETHING to do in the 30-second intervals between glances at her watch. She'd been there for at least two hours, right? She glanced again.

7:24. She'd been there less than 30 minutes. And the dance was supposed to last until midnight.

Oh. Joy.

_What am I doing here?_ Tabby thought miserably as she watched the merriment around her. _Do I want to make an even bigger fool out of myself? I should just leave! Just take what's left of my dignity and walk out, head held high. There'll be plenty of time for them to laugh on Monday, but for now, I still have some self respect. I'll show Derek and the girl who's 'technically' his date that they didn't hurt me. I'm fine. I'm fine!_

Feeling suddenly empowered, Tabby stood, turned on her heels and headed for the doors. No one had taken any notice of her, so they wouldn't notice her leaving. Freedom beckoned, a world full of strangers who didn't know her from Eve, and had no reason to laugh at her. The mocking laughter of her classmates could wait until Monday. Tonight and the rest of the weekend belonged to her. She was still an anonymous face in the ocean of 9th graders, as opposed to 'the girl who thought she had a date with Derek'.

All she had to do was walk through those doors, down the steps and set foot on the sidewalk. Yessirree, she was almost in the clear.

Derek and Julie entered the doorway, and Tabitha's feet suddenly stopped moving.

**_-X-X-X_**-

"Where's she going?" Cosmo whispered to his wife. They were both disguised as streamers and keeping a close eye on their goddaughter.

"I don't know," Wanda replied. "Isn't that Derek?" Cosmo scowled.

"Mr. Big Shot Mama's Boy," he sneered. "He even brought her to the dance with him!" The girl with Derek curled her arm around his and leaned in to kiss him.

"I don't think that's his mother, Cosmo," Wanda said quietly. Cosmo gave her a puzzled look.

"Then who . . ."

Wanda gave her husband a pained expression before looking back down at Tabby, who was standing stone still, watching the new arrivals. Cosmo followed her gaze, his eyes growing wide as realization suddenly dawned.

"Oh. Ooooooohh! Oh, no."

The pink and green streamers disappeared just as two flies—one pink, one green—appeared on the doorway near Derek.

"Tabby!" Derek called, a nervous smile curling his lips. "Good to see you!"

Stunned, Tabitha felt a crooked smile surface. Of course she had to choose the exact moment THEY showed up to make her discreet exit. And of course Derek couldn't just keep his mouth shut and let her slink away quietly. Perhaps a meteor would like to take this particular moment to fall straight from the heavens and smash her flat, thereby ending both her misery and this increasingly awkward moment. Please, oh please.

When nothing came crashing through the ceiling to make Tabby one with the floorboards, she decided she had better say something.

"H-hey, Derek," she called back, noticing how his date frowned. "How's it going?"

"I'm glad to see you here," he said, pulling Julie after him as he walked up to Tabby. "Are you—"

"I have a date," Tabby said before she realized it. She bit the inside of her cheek as Derek gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh?" he asked, trying to keep his tone even. "A date? Who?" Tabby panicked.

"Y-you wouldn't know him," she stammered, not sure what she was going to say until she heard it coming out of her mouth. "He's not from here. He's from . . . somewhere else." Wow, clever. "He's getting punch."

Derek and Julie both looked down at Tabby's hands, and she honestly didn't know what they were staring at until she looked down herself. Her face paled as she stared at the cup of punch she still held from before. She had forgotten to put it down before her escape attempt.

"For himself," she amended. "He's getting punch for himself."

"Uh huh," Derek said, looking unconvinced. Anger suddenly surfaced in Tabby's mind and she wondered just why the hell he felt he had any right to judge her. HE was the one who hadn't gotten a clear 'yes' or 'no' from Julie before asking someone else out, so what business is it of his who Tabby's date is? Not that there really WAS a date, but still! It was HIS fault she was in this position in the first place, dammit!

_Just shut up Derek and let me leave!_ Tabby thought angrily.

Julie had apparently had enough chatting, because she suddenly, and loudly, cleared her throat.

"Well, as interesting as that is," she said sarcastically, curling her arms around Derek's elbow, "I think it's time we joined the fun."

"YES!" Tabby practically shouted, mentally thanking Julie's rudeness for the perfect escape. "I mean, you two go and have a good time. I'm going to find my date." And without giving either of them a chance to respond, Tabby quickly turned and ran for the refreshment table.

"Wow," Julie commented once Tabby had gone. "She's just as weird at night as she is in school." Derek frowned slightly.

"Naw, she's okay," he said. "She's been helping me with algebra, and she's all right. She's actually really nice." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Sure, if you like weirdo's. Let's go get some punch."

The pink and green flies watched from their vantage on the doorframe as Derek and his date disappeared into the crowd. The green one turned to the pink.

"I don't get it," Cosmo said, scratching his head with one of his legs. "Wasn't Derek Tabby's date?" Wanda stared after the boy angrily.

"Well, apparently he cancelled," she grumbled. "That must have been what the phone call was about. But why didn't Tabby just tell us? She must feel so hurt, poor dear! I'll bet she's—"

"Leaving!" Cosmo interrupted, pointing. Tabby was on all fours crawling as quickly and discreetly as possible near the wall. Once in the corner near the doors, she stood, frowned at the stains now on her dress, and slipped out quietly.

"We have to follow her, Cosmo!" Wanda cried as the two flies left their perch. "But we should stay hidden until she calls for us. There must be some reason she didn't tell us before."

"Stupid Mr. Mama's Boy Derek!" Cosmo cursed. "I should turn him into a dung beetle!"

"Don't tempt me," Wanda muttered as they secretly followed their goddaughter. How she wanted to appear to Tabby and make her feel better! But she hadn't called for them yet, so, as hard as it will be, Wanda vowed to remain hidden until then.

But where was she headed?

_**-X-X-X-**_

Tabitha walked for at least half an hour before discovering that she had no idea where she was going. Her feet had led her to a part of town she hadn't been to before, and she slowly looked around herself. A cool breeze raised the hair on her arms, so she pulled out her sweater—conveniently shrunken so it would fit into her small purse and regain its size once removed—and shrugged it on.

She felt so stupid. How could she have believed that Derek, one of the most popular guys in her class if not the entire school, would ever REALLY go out with her? And to one of the most important dances, too! Boy, when she deluded herself, she didn't mess around.

A shiver ran through Tabby as another breeze licked the back of her neck. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms absently for warmth as she looked around. Many of the buildings were old and looked as though they hadn't been inhabited since before Tabby was born. Their dark windows stared down at her like soulless eyes. Another shiver traveled up her spine, this one having nothing to do with the current weather.

Her thoughts replayed the events of the evening, and hot blood rushed to her cheeks as she recalled her less than elegant exit. The dirt ground into her dress—right where her knees had been as she crawled—glared at her, and she suddenly felt disgusted with herself. What a cowardly way to leave! Slithering out on her hands and knees, as though SHE had done something wrong. DEREK was the one who had made the mistake, HE was the one who should have been on HIS knees, begging Tabitha for forgiveness! She should march right back to that dance, head held high, and tell him off for acting like such a spine-less jellyfish. She doesn't deserve to be treated in such a thoughtless way, even if he IS Mr. Popular. It would serve him right if she just went up to him and slapped him right across the face. To hell with her 'place' in class, she may not be very popular—or even noticed—but she was still a human being, and as such demanded respect.

Tabby uttered a heavy sigh as she shook her head. Yeah, like standing up to one of the most popular boys in school would change anything. More likely, it would only offer her classmates even more reasons to laugh at her. As much as she hated to admit it, there was nothing she could do to change the inevitable, so she may as well try to salvage what little dignity and respect she could from the evening.

Once again, her thoughts strayed to her stained dress, and she wondered how she would explain it to Cosmo and Wanda once she got home. With a slight shrug, she decided it didn't really matter. Once she was safely embraced in the warm confines of her home, she could confess the truth, and let them comfort her. There was no point in continuing the charade once the dance was actually over.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"Where is she going?" Cosmo asked, worriedly. "Can't we just poof her home? I don't like this place."

"I don't like it either, sweetie," Wanda said, trying to look in all directions at once. "But part of being a parent means you have to let your child make their own decisions. I don't like it anymore than you do, but we have to stay hidden until she actually calls for us."

"She could get hurt," Cosmo pouted. "I don't see what's so safe about that."

"I know Cosmo, but we need to give her some room to gro—OH!" Wanda cried, and she and Cosmo flew as fast as their wings would carry them.

Tabby had just been roughly yanked into a nearby alley.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"HEY!" Tabby yelled as the mugger dragged her deeper into the alley. Both his arms were wrapped tightly around her middle, and her arms and legs flailed wildly as she struggled.

"Shut up!" the man hissed as he narrowly dodged a flying elbow. "Knock it off!"

"LEGGO!" Tabby screamed before the mugger slapped a gloved hand over her mouth. His other arm was curled tightly around her waist, and he struggled to hold her still as he leaned close to her ear.

"You better calm down little lady," he whispered in a low, menacing voice, "or else this will be the last night you—AAAAHHHHH!!"

In a blind panic, Tabby bit down hard on the hand over her mouth. Her hands clawed at the arm around her waist, finally finding where sweatshirt met glove. Snaking her fingers under the cuff, she dug her nails into the skin, leaving long scratches on his arm. The mugger screamed again.

She hadn't drawn blood, but it was certainly enough to get his attention.

"LET GO!" she bellowed and swung herself in such a way so that all her weight was directed into a downward swing. She landed heavily on his tennis shoe clad foot, grinding hard with her heel. His screams reverberated in the enclosed space of the alley, and he angrily threw her against a garbage can.

"You BIT me!" he shouted, sounding shocked. Tabby tried to get to her feet as he hobbled toward her, only to fall hard on her back as the trashcan she was using for support toppled over. "YOU LITTLE BI—"

He stopped mid-curse, mid-step, mid-breath. She had moved fast, he never saw it coming. She had brought her foot up in a clumsy kick, connecting squarely with his groin.

"Ugh . . ." he squeaked as he doubled over, his hands between his legs. Tabby scrambled madly to her feet, clutching the nearest trashcan for support, and keeping a wary eye on her attacker. Her legs trembled furiously, threatening to tumble her to the ground again if she trusted them too much.

Breathing hard and thanking whatever deity had prevented her from wetting herself from fright, Tabby slowly inched away from the fallen mugger. She still held fast to the trashcan lid, determined to let go only when she was sure her legs wouldn't betray her. Just as she was building herself up for a quick exit, a hand roughly grabbed the hem of her dress.

"Hey," the mugger whispered hoarsely, but could go no further, for that was when Tabby rounded on him with the lid she still clung to. With a loud 'CLANG', the mugger flopped backwards, landing in a crumpled heap by a dumpster.

Not wanting to press her luck, Tabby turned and ran out of the alley as fast as her legs would carry her.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"She did so good!" Cosmo laughed as they flew out after her. Wanda cheered in agreement.

"Yes she did!" she laughed, catching up with their goddaughter. "Good girl!"

The little pink and green flies buzzed in circles, overwhelmed with pride at the courage and ingenuity their goddaughter had displayed in the face of danger. Tabby, however, was too busy running for her life to think about it.

_**-X-X-X-**_

Once regaining her breath, Tabby continued to walk, unsure of where exactly she was headed. Her encounter with the mugger had shaken her badly, and it took 4 blocks for her to finally admit to herself that he wasn't following her.

As she walked, she searched for something, anything, to look familiar and feel safe. After another 2 blocks, she looked down an alley and, through the chain link fence that stood halfway down, she saw a diner. What luck, her stomach had started to growl.

Wait a minute.

She stood there for another 30-seconds before becoming aware that the growling she had heard was coming from behind her. She stopped, the hair on the back of her neck rising. She turned slowly, her breath frozen in her throat.

The large dog—obviously a stray judging by its matted hair and scarred ears—curled its lips at her, a low, menacing growl emanating from its throat. Saliva hung in long ribbons from its jaw as it eyed her warily.

"Nice puppy," she soothed, and its growling intensified. "Good doggie. Go on home, boy."

She slowly backed away, into the alley with the chain link fence, keeping her eyes locked with the dog's. It moved forward for each step she took back, the growl never stopping.

Suddenly she turned, running flat out down the alley, the dog snapping closely at her heels. She meant to launch herself at the fence, and try to scramble over it before the dog got hold of her. She was pretty agile, she was pretty sure she could do it.

That is, until she got closer and noticed the fence was about 4 feet taller than she thought.

This could be a problem.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"Cosmo, the boxes!" Wanda called as she lifted her wand. Cosmo did the same, and the boxes in the shadows of the buildings moved positions, stacking themselves up in the shape of crude stairs. They did the same on the other side of the fence, so Tabby wouldn't break her legs falling from that height.

Cosmo watched worriedly and Wanda crossed her fingers as Tabby neared the fence.

_**-X-X-X-**_

_Didn't see those before_, Tabby thought as she approached the box stairs. _But I'm not complaining!_

She quickly scrambled up the makeshift stairs, and flung herself over the top of the fence, tearing her dress in the process. The boxes on the other side provided an adequate cushion when she landed on them, and she lay in the cardboard, breathing hard.

The dog growled and barked at her as it fell through the boxes trying to follow. It snapped at the cardboard, foamy saliva flying. It reminded Tabby of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"Stupid dog," she mumbled as she pulled herself out of the boxes. Her hair had come completely undone, and now brushed her shoulders lightly. First a mugger, now a particularly nasty dog. Were anti-fairies following her or what?

Close.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"I want to poof her home, Wanda," Cosmo pleaded. "She is getting into so much trouble!"

"Oh, but sweetie," Wanda soothed, stroking his wings. "She's been handling them so well!"

"Only because we helped her! That dog could have really hurt her. And that mugger—"

"SHE took care of that mugger all by herself."

"Yeah, but . . ."

"Cosmo," Wanda said softly. "She's doing really well on her own. We'll poof her home if it looks like she can't handle the situation. Until then, we'll keep following her. Okay?"

Cosmo pouted for a minute before reluctantly nodding.

"Okay," he muttered. "But no more close calls, okay? That dog got REALLY close!"

"Okay, sweetie," Wanda said and kissed her husband gently.

"I'm glad she found a diner," he commented as they followed her inside. "I'm starving!"

* * *

_I tried to portray her encounter with the mugger as fairly realistic, and think I succeeded. I like how that scene came out. The dog scene I'm not as happy with, but had to put something else in there to goose her while she was still shaken up to keep her on her toes._

_Her night's not over yet!_

_As always, thanks for reading and toss me a review if you please:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back! I hesitated in posting this, mostly because I haven't got the next chapter done yet, but figured "What the heck?" and decided to throw it up there. Be forewarned that I've been SO tired because of the season that I haven't been getting ANY writing done lately, so the next part won't be up until into the new year. I'm hoping that once the holidays are over I'll get some needed rest and get some quality writing done. (Specifically for The Anti-Uncle. That's really high on my priority list.)_

_Anyway, here's the next part of the story, and Tabby's night is going from bad to worse. There is some minor cursing, and a 'teen' situation or two, but nothing too major._

_You guys all know I don't own anything in FOP, right? Just checking._

* * *

Tabby had been at the diner for half an hour, nursing a glass of soda and picking half-heartedly at her limp french fries—the burger hadn't been all that fantastic, either—when the bell over the door jingled. She glanced up, heart thumping madly. A burly man in a blue flannel shirt strode in, planting himself on one of the stools at the front counter. Tabby sighed and resumed her fry poking.

She had positioned herself near the back of the diner, both in an effort to keep herself from being noticed and to keep a wary eye on the door. She wasn't exactly worried about seeing any of her classmates—what on earth would they be doing way out here, anyway?—but cops were another matter. It simply wouldn't do to be escorted home by a couple police officers—she WAS only 14 and roaming the streets by herself, after all. Why, what would the neighbors think?

Actually, Tabby couldn't give a flying fig what the neighbors thought. But what her godparents would think weighed heavily on her mind. The thought of the disappointment she would see in their eyes made her want to cry.

"Why hasn't she called for us yet?" Cosmo asked his wife as they nibbled at an abandoned plate at the end of the long front counter. They were still in their fly disguises, keeping a close eye on their goddaughter. "She's obviously miserable. Why not just call us and have us poof her home?" Wanda shook her head slowly, her eyes glued to the teen occupying the booth in the corner.

"I don't know, Cosmo," she said, her voice soft. "I really don't know."

The little pink fly tilted her head slightly in a thoughtful manner, her brow furrowing. Why had Tabby lied to them? Why didn't she simply tell them that Derek had cancelled on her? Why was she so determined to wander about all by herself, when all she had to do was open her magic compact and call for them to come get her? Or at least be with her to keep her company. It's a big, dangerous world out there, and Tabby had walked right into it—alone, defenseless, and unprepared.

But, Wanda had to admit, she was doing all right. So far, she was doing all right.

So far.

But exactly how long would Tabby's luck hold out?

"Shoo flies!" a voice suddenly called, pulling Wanda from her thoughts. She turned in time to see a waitress pulling the plate with one hand, and waving her other at the little disguised fairies, her mouth drawn down in a bow of disgust. "Get outta here!"

Cosmo and Wanda flew away quickly, coming to land on the window behind their goddaughter. The fly-shooing waitress, after safely depositing the plate in the kitchen, moved toward the booth, wiping her hands on her apron. Her face was still pinched, but Wanda had an idea it was annoyance that distorted it this time—Tabby had been listlessly picking at her food for a good fifteen minutes, but refused to allow the waitress to clear the dishes. Besides, teenagers weren't notorious for leaving great tips.

"How ya doin' here?" the woman asked, the underlying tone of annoyance evident in her voice. "'Bout ready to finish up?" Tabby looked up and offered a weak smile.

"Not just yet," she said, dipping a cold fry into her puddle of ketchup. "I'll just be a few more minutes." She shoved the limp, cold fry into her mouth, and suppressed her gag reflex. It was like chewing on a ketchup-coated caterpillar.

"Yeah, sure," the waitress muttered as she walked away. Immediately after her back was turned, Tabby grabbed a napkin and spit out the mush in her mouth and took a big swallow of her soda to wash the remains down. She thought she might be off french fries for a while.

"Tabby?" a voice called and she jumped, startled. The door must have opened while the waitress had been there, and Tabby had never heard the bell.

"Kelly?" she responded as the pretty teen walked over to Tabby's booth and slid in opposite her. Her long black hair was pulled up into a similar hairstyle as Tabby's—or at least the hairstyle Tabby had when she left the house—and her powder blue dress hugged her lean frame in all the right places, giving the girl a look much older than her 14 years. She was beautiful, in every sense of the word, and if she weren't such a nice girl, Tabby probably would have hated her on principle. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kelly replied, a slight laugh in her voice. Behind her, a loose group of about five other teens remained hovering in the doorway, laughing and joking with each other. "I thought you were going to the dance with Derek?" Tabby offered her a bitter smile.

"Yeah, well something came up."

"What?"

"Julie."

"Oh," Kelly said in a half-sad, half-annoyed kind of way. "Bugger. I'm so sorry, Tabby. I know how excited you were about it." Tabby shrugged.

"It's okay. It's not that big a deal, really." A lie. But better than saying 'Yeah, I WAS really excited about it, and to tell the truth, I feel like the world's biggest fool for getting my hopes up in the first place. Me, date one of the most popular guys in school? Ha, ha, good one! Now will someone please mop up what's left of my self-esteem and dignity off the floor? Thanks so much.'

Kelly's lips pulled into a half smile.

"You are such a bad liar," she said with a slight shake of her head. Tabby shrugged again, saying nothing. "He's a jerk, and you deserve better."

"How come you're not at the dance?" Tabby asked in an effort to push the line of conversation away from her. If they continued to talk about Derek and 'The Date That Never Was', she was apt to start bawling. It was Kelly's turn to shrug.

"It was kinda boring," she said, glancing over her shoulder at the group she came in with. They were at the counter, talking to the fly-shooing waitress. "So a bunch of us got together and decided to take off. We just stopped to pick up some chow." Kelly suddenly turned back, a wide smile on her face. "Hey! Why don't you come with us?" Tabby uttered a sharp laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not? What else are you gonna do? Sit around here and poke at your food?" Tabby blushed, casting her eyes down at the aforementioned leftovers.

"I was thinking about it," she muttered, pushing the fries around with her fork. Kelly reached forward and gently pulled the plate out of reach.

"C'mon, Tabby," she said softly. "He knocked you down, but that doesn't mean you have to STAY down. Get up, brush yourself off and have some fun. If for no other reason than to show him he didn't hurt you. Don't give him that power over you."

Tabby looked up, into the ice blue eyes of the other girl. She supposed they were friends, not overly close, but not exactly simple acquaintances, either. All the same, part of her wanted to snap at Kelly, ask her what exactly she knew about how Tabby was feeling—she of the clear blue eyes, the shiny black hair and soft perfect curves. Kelly was beautiful, and could have her pick of any guy she wanted—Derek included. Tabby was . . . well, not exactly a gargoyle, but not beautiful either. She was just . . . Tabby. Guys weren't exactly throwing themselves at her feet.

She almost said this to Kelly—even drew in breath to start—when a little voice piped up, deep in her mind.

_Go, _it said, sounding so clear it was as if someone had whispered it into her ear. _She's right. Sitting around feeling sorry for yourself is only going to make you even more miserable. Derek may have been your crush since grade school, but he's still just a boy. Don't let him ruin your sense of self-worth. Go!_

"Tabby?" Kelly asked as the group she came in with migrated toward the door. "We're gonna get going. Are you coming?"

Tabitha glanced between her half-eaten leftovers and the kind, almost eager face of her friend. She smiled.

"Yeah," she said as she tossed a ten dollar bill onto the table to cover her meal. "I'm coming." Kelly smiled, and curled an arm around Tabby's elbow as they both stood.

"Great! You'll have fun, Tabby, you'll see! You'll remember this night for the rest of your life!"

A chill ran up Tabby's spine as the two girls joined the loose group just outside the diner. She nodded and smiled stiffly as introductions were made and everyone headed toward a couple of cars parked across the street.

"_You'll remember this night for the rest of your life!"_

It just sounded so . . . ominous.

_**-X-X-X-**_

Tabby uttered an impatient sigh as she checked her watch. 9:10. She'd been standing there, leaning heavily against the trunk of the beat up Chevy and listening—well, truth be told, only half or a quarter listening—to this guy rattle on for nearly twenty minutes.

" . . . so then there's water all over the floor and the guy's standing there buck naked, his face about four shades of bright red!" the guy with the blonde highlights managed between fits of breathless laughter. High patches of color stood out brightly on his cheeks, and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Tabby inched away from him in case this was the one sway that finally toppled him over.

He was about three sheets to the wind and Tabby knew it. Drunk. He stank of the cheap beer he'd snitched from his dad's girlfriend's house—"She's got a great rack and started puttin' the moves on me a few days ago," he claimed with a heavy wink—and had been drinking since they had arrived at the park. Empty beer cans clattered at his feet.

"Nice," Tabby muttered, forcing a smile that was more of a grimace in his direction. She glanced across the clearing and saw Kelly sitting on the hood of the other car—a nicer, better maintained Ford—with her boyfriend's arm curled around her shoulders. The only other girl in the group—someone named Sherry or Carrie, Tabby couldn't remember which—was busily making out with her boyfriend atop the weather beaten picnic table in the nearby campsite. The two remaining members of the group were the delightfully smashed storyteller currently struggling to withstand the pull of gravity, and a tall, dark haired guy who was simply sitting under a tree, his arms folded across his chest as though he were casually waiting for a bus.

'You'll have fun', Kelly had said. Tabby frowned. Standing out in the cool night air, leaning against a car that was more rust than metal and trying to avoid the fumes issuing from the various orifices of a drunk 16 year old were not what Tabby would have classified as 'fun'.

"You're kinda cute," the drunk—Tabby thought his name might have been Jeff—suddenly slurred as he leaned closer to her. He dropped his most recent empty can, and it clattered as it joined its fallen brothers. "You have pretty hair." Tabby uttered a short laugh.

"Yeah, okay," she said as she moved away from the car and its driver. "I think you need to go lie down for a while."

Jeff the drunk pushed himself forward, away from the safe sturdy support of his car. He swayed slightly on his feet as he took a few staggering steps toward Tabby, who had moved backwards, matching him step for step.

"Why don't we both lie down?" he asked, a smile curling his lips. "We'll go have some fun." Tabby smirked, still backing away.

"YOUR type of fun, I can do without, thank you."

"Aw, c'mon," he whined, still stumbling forward. "Bet you'll like it."

"Bet I won't," Tabby replied, and gasped as her back hit a tree, cutting off her retreat. "Touch me and we'll see how much YOU like it when I plant my foot in your—"

"Hey, Jeff," the tall dark haired guy said jovially as he slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. Tabby blinked. She hadn't even noticed him until he had spoken. "You look tired, my man. Why don't you go on over there and have a quick sleep. Pretend we're in history class." Jeff looked at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"But I was gonna . . ."

"Yeah, I know what you 'was gonna'," the taller guy said in a low voice, the hand on Jeff's shoulder tightening slightly. "Now you're not. Go sleep it off before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

Jeff gazed at the taller guy for a long minute before looking back at Tabby. He was swaying noticeably on his feet, and for a second Tabby thought he might have completely forgotten where he was. Then he blinked, leaned forward, and forcefully vomited all over her feet.

Shockingly enough, 'fun' wasn't the first word to pop into Tabby's head.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"GROSS!" Cosmo cried right before Wanda slapped a hand over his mouth. They had returned to their fairy forms, but remained hidden in the shadows of the large trees.

"Cosmo, shush! They'll hear!"

"I don't think they'll be able to hear us over that smelly stuff," he whispered once she had taken her hand away. Wanda offered him a look that was part confusion, part dumbfounded disbelief. Cosmo didn't notice, he was watching as the taller teen forcibly led Jeff to the tree he had been leaning against. He pushed the drunk teen into a sitting position and said something in a stern, hissing voice before walking back toward Tabby.

"I don't like that guy," the little green haired fairy said, his eyes narrowed. "He's too . . . smart."

Wanda cast a quick sideways glance at her husband before looking back toward their goddaughter. The tall guy had stopped in front of Tabby and was gesturing toward the beat up Chevy. At first Tabby shook her head, _'No thanks'_. But the guy kept talking. He held his hands up in an _'I surrender'_ gesture, presumably to show how harmless he was. Tabby looked doubtful for a moment, then looked back at her vomit covered feet. Finally she nodded, and the guy led her toward the car, helping her into the passenger seat. Once the door was closed, he jogged around the back, and let himself into the driver's seat.

Wanda frowned. 'Smart' wasn't the word she would have used to describe this guy. 'Smooth' seemed more appropriate.

"I don't like this," the little pink haired fairy said with a frown as she raised her wand. "Come on Cos—" A quick glance to her left showed her husband had the same idea, his wand raised, a worried look on his face.

"He might hurt her," he said quietly. "If we can't poof her home, then we'll watch her and keep her safe."

Wanda nodded, and with a perfectly synchronized poof, the two fairies disappeared just as two tiny flies appeared inside the car.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"I'm really sorry about that guy," the guy with the dark hair—Steve—said softly. "He's been having some problems since his parents' divorce." Tabby shrugged as she pulled another two napkins from the glove compartment.

"We've all got problems," she said, scrubbing the half digested diner food from her feet. "Drinking's not going to solve anything."

"That's what I try to tell him, but he won't listen." He watched her wipe her shoes frantically for a minute before grabbing a fresh napkin and leaning down. "Here, you missed a spot."

He was wiping at her feet before Tabby had a chance to protest and she straightened up with a startled gasp, her eyes wide. Dimly, from what seemed like a hundred miles away she heard a soft buzzing—no, make that two soft buzzing sounds. She was about to turn her head and look in the backseat when Steve's hand delicately touched her ankle. Tabby would have gasped again had her breath not caught completely in her throat.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice pinched and cracked.

"Hmmm?" He did not sit up.

An icy chill ran up Tabby's leg then, and it took her a second to realize that his hand was following it.

"WHOA!" she cried suddenly, kicking out and catching him in the face. He sat up, cupping his hurt nose and glaring angrily at her.

"OW! What the hell??"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she shot back, color rising to her cheeks. Any shock or fear she had experienced a moment ago was gone. All that remained was anger. "What the hell did you think you were doing??" He lowered his hands and stared at her with unabashed shock.

"What I THOUGHT you wanted!" Tabby gaped at him.

"WHAT?!?"

"Well what did you expect when I suggested we get into the car??"

"Oh I don't know, maybe that I could get out of the cool air and get your buddy's puke cleaned off my feet??" The buzzing was back and getting louder. Tabby ignored it. "How incredibly foolish of me to NOT see that barf encrusted shoes is the universal signal to make out. Boy how COULD I have missed that?? It was SOO obvious!" Steve's face pulled into a deep frown.

"Well it was OBVIOUS to me!" he shouted, clenching his fists tightly. "Out there I kept him from—"

"So that automatically means that YOU have dibs??" Tabby shouted back, clenching her own fists. "Talk about 'what the hell'!"

"Look—"

"No, YOU look," she growled through gritted teeth and jabbed a finger into his face, causing him to jerk back unconsciously. "I've had a REALLY bad night so far, and this isn't making it any better. I have no idea what 'signals' you THOUGHT I was giving out, but you were WRONG. Touch me again and I'll break your frickin nose, I swear to God."

Heart thumping madly, blood roaring in her ears, Tabby quickly gathered up the dirty napkins from her lap and turned to open the door. She was breathing hard and fast, and needed to get out of the car. Her head was buzzing.

No, the buzz wasn't coming from her head. It was in the car. She'd heard it before. Flies? At this time of year, and especially in this unseasonably cool weather? She didn't think that was very likely. A more reasonable—and truth be told, fear inducing—explanation was probably her god—

Tabby had one foot out of the car when a hand suddenly closed over her shoulder, instantly killing her thought. The grip was firm and strong, jerking her back slightly.

"What a minute," Steve was saying in an annoyed tone. "You can't just leav—"

With a startled cry, Tabby turned and thrust forward with her right hand, the one still holding the soiled napkins. The sloppy vomit coated paper smeared across Steve's face, which would have been bad enough had the heel of her hand not connected forcefully and squarely with his nose. He felt rather than heard a delicate crunching sound as the cartilage in his nose buckled under the force of the blow, and pain exploded in his face.

Steve's hand was still on her shoulder when she hit him, and his fist clenched tightly. There was a soft almost purring sound as the thin dress strap beneath her sweater tore, right before he released her to cup his injured nose. Tabby practically leapt from the car, slamming the door quickly behind her. Then she began to walk, very quickly, toward the park entrance.

"Tabby, hold up!" a voice called as a hand closed over the brunette's elbow. Tabby whirled around, fist drawn back for a defensive punch. "WHOA! It's me!"

It was Kelly. Her boyfriend was standing behind her, shooting quick glances between Tabby and the now bleeding Steve, who was stumbling toward them. The other couple—the ones who had been making out on the picnic table—also wandered over, with Sherry/Carrie looking less than thrilled at the interruption. The only member of the original group not in attendance was Jeff, who was snoring loudly where Steve had left him.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked, the concern evident in her voice. "What happened?"

"Ask HIM," Tabby replied, hooking a thumb toward Steve. "I'm not playing these little games." She turned on her heels to start for the entrance when Kelly grabbed her arm again.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, her blue eyes locking with Tabby's brown. "Did Steve do something?" Tabby offered her a bitter smile.

"He tried," she said, yanking her arm from Kelly's grip. "Not that you really care. I guess it was lucky you found me in that diner, huh? I could keep the drunk and the perv occupied while you two," she motioned to Kelly and Sherry/Carrie, "had a grand ol' time playing tonsil hockey with your boyfriends. Thanks a heap, Kelly, I really thought we were friends."

Without giving the dark haired girl a chance to respond, Tabby turned and walked away. Tears were looming—she could taste them in the back of her throat—and she wanted to be safely hidden away before they consumed her.

_**SLAP!**_

The sound was like a gunshot and Tabby turned quickly. Steve was standing with his hand to his cheek, a stunned expression on his face as he looked after Kelly. She was walking fast, closing the distance between Tabby and herself quickly. An expression of stubborn determination was etched into her features, her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Now you listen to me," she growled through gritted teeth, and Tabby felt as stunned as Steve looked. "We ARE friends. I didn't want you to come with us because of some plan to use you as a decoy, I wanted you to come because you were on the road to making yourself completely miserable by night's end. Derek screwed you over, Steve TRIED to, and I'm sorry about both of them. But DON'T take it out on me! I never even met Steve until tonight—he's Mike's cousin." Mike was her boyfriend, who was apparently having a few choice words with his kin. "I wanted you to come with us because I thought it might be fun. I never expected anything like this to happen. I'm really sorry! Come back and Mike and I will take you home."

Tabby narrowed her eyes at Kelly, her mind working rapidly. Go home? Right now a shower and a nice warm comforter sounded like HEAVEN, and she had been out long enough to dissipate at least some of her own guilt at lying to her godparents. She sighed. Maybe it WAS time to call it a night.

"Okay. But I'm not getting into a car with either of them," Tabby said, pointing toward Steve. He was standing over Jeff, holding his head back to stop his nosebleed. Kelly shook her head.

"Don't worry about that," she said, gently taking Tabby by the arm and leading her toward her boyfriend's car. "Those guys can stay here. It'll just be Mike and me. Okay?"

"Okay," Tabby said with a nod. "Thanks for taking me home." She paused. "I'm sorry I accused you of—"

"Don't worry about it," Kelly said softly as she opened the door for her friend. "Considering the night you've had so far, I'm surprised you're holding up as well as you are. You're a stronger person than I thought."

"Yeah, well," Tabby said, feeling her cheeks flush. "The night's not over yet." Kelly laughed.

"Well, now you've doomed us," she said as she and Mike climbed into the front seat. "Famous last words and all that."

She laughed again, and Tabby smiled weakly. Why did she have the sneaking suspicion that Kelly was right?

_**-X-X-X-**_

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be home!" Cosmo whispered excitedly to his wife. They were still disguised as flies, and had silently poofed into the car as the teenagers were driving away. "And then we can help her feel better!" Wanda nodded.

"It's certainly been an interesting night," she said as she watched the houses speed by. "But Tabby handled herself quite well. We're going to have to talk about why she lied to us in the first place, but at least the worst is over."

Bright blue and red lights suddenly bathed the interior of the car as a siren sounded behind them.

"Wonderful," godmother and goddaughter sighed in unison.

* * *

_Ah, my poor baby. The things we do to those we love, huh?_

_As always, thanks so much for reading, and toss me a review if you like:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Before my obsession completely fizzled out, I managed to get this bit written for the next chapter of this fic. I like how it came out and am bummed that I never actually got to finish it. Maybe someday, but I honestly doubt it. Please enjoy what there is!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'm telling you, I didn't steal that car!" Mike exclaimed for what must have been the fifth time in the last 20 minutes. "It's my brother's car, and he let me borrow it for the night." The officer behind the desk sighed.

"Your brother."

Mike nodded. "Yes."

"Rick."

"Yes."

"The same Rick who called us about an hour ago to report his car stolen."

"He agreed about a week ago," Mike said with a shrug. "Maybe he forgot."

"Mmm-hmm."

Tabby sighed and looked at her watch. A small crack ran across the crystal and the hands had stopped at 9:25. Great. Now, on top of everything else that had happened, she had somehow broken her watch. This night was just getting better and better!

"There somewhere you gotta be, young lady?" the officer asked, snapping the brunette from her thoughts.

"Just noticing that I've broken my watch at some point," she said, offering him a weak smile. "It hasn't been a great night." He cast a quick glance at her—disheveled hair, dirty sweater, torn shoulder strap—and nodded.

"Apparently." He glanced back at the paperwork on his desk, missing the small sneer Tabby threw in his direction. After flipping through a page or two, he looked back at Mike. "So if I were to call Rick up and tell him that his little brother had his car the whole time, he'd suddenly remember and confirm your story?"

"It's not a 'story', it's the truth," Mike said, his annoyance thinly veiled. "By all means, call him so we can all get on with our night." It was the officer's turn to be annoyed.

"Nice mouth," he said as he pulled his phone close and picked up the receiver. "You just sit tight."

_Like we have a choice, _Tabby thought with a mental eye roll. She glanced to her left and wasn't surprised to see Kelly and Mike had actually carried out her mental action. There was a large clock on the wall across the room, and according to that, it was currently 10:04. Time sure flies when you're being grilled by 'The Man'.

Speaking of flies, two little houseflies—one pink, one green—were perched silently on the frame of a nearby commendation award. The green turned to the pink.

"Now she's GOTTA call for us!" Cosmo whispered. "I mean, she's been arrested! She'll need us to come and bail her out, right?" His companion smiled.

"She's not arrested, sweetie, just being questioned," Wanda corrected gently. "But you're right, she'll probably call for us now. It's after ten, she's miserable and dirty and probably getting pretty tired of all this running around. It's only a matter of time, I'm sure!" Cosmo nodded.

"Good," he said with a smile. "I really want to get home and just relax."

Wanda nodded her agreement and the two disguised fairies turned back to their goddaughter. Tabby had sighed again, and was rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. She did this whenever she felt particularly embarrassed or frustrated, a habit she'd picked up from her godfather. Wanda smiled at the familiarity of the action.

The officer behind the desk—Dirk Langer, according to his nameplate, and Tabby wondered if he'd ever considered becoming a Private Investigator with a name like _that-_had swiveled around in this chair as he talked to Rick on the phone, and was casually rocking back and forth in it, causing minute squeaking from the springs underneath. For some reason that sound seemed really loud and really grating to Tabby. In an effort to distract herself from it, she glanced around the room, taking in the late night activities of a city police station.

There were only four other officers, each at a desk, and each one was talking to someone, much like ol' Dirk had been with Tabby and her friends. 'Taking a statement' as the tv cop shows would say. One took notes with pen and paper, two others typed quickly on computers, and one merely leaned back in his chair, his elbows perched on the armrests, his fingers steepled above his mid-section. His expression was one of tired amusement, and he was nodding at appropriate intervals. The guy across the desk from him was talking gesturing wildly, not violently but excitedly, his eyes wide and shiny. After watching for another ten seconds or so, Tabby surmised that this gentleman had been visited by aliens, as his elaborate gestures repeatedly pantomimed some object that had come from the heavens and landed before him. He gestured the approximate height of the visitors, as well as the large shape of their eyes and heads. The usual story followed—there was a bright light, he couldn't move, they approached, yadda, yadda, yadda. When he whirled around and pulled his pants down, presumably to show the attentive officer just where the aliens had 'probed' him, Tabby quickly turned back to Dirk, who was just hanging up the phone. She wasn't at all interested in THAT detailed an account, and judging by the gruff voice of the now-less-amused officer, neither was he.

"All right, talked to Rick," Officer Dirk said, making a quick note on his paperwork. "He says he vaguely remembers agreeing to lend his brother his car, but isn't sure which one. He's heading down here to settle everything." Mike and Kelly exchanged a glance.

"Isn't sure 'which one'?" Mike asked, shaking his head. "Which one what? Which brother or which car? Cause he's only got one of each!"

"He's screwing with you again," Kelly muttered, looking disgusted. "He's just doing this to make you squirm." Mike nodded with a sigh.

"Pretty much."

Officer Dirk shrugged. "Regardless, he says he'll be here in about half an hour. You kids will just have to sit tight until then." Mike groaned.

"Great," he said, flopping back in his chair. "Kel, remind me to never ask my dear brother to borrow his car again. This just isn't worth it."

Kelly agreed as Tabby gave a mental groan. Sitting around at the police station for another half hour, and then who knows how long after that when Mike's jokester brother finally shows up and stops messing with everyone? It could be going on midnight by then! No way was she going to just sit around here while the rest of her night ticked away! Sure it had begun in a pretty suckful way, but that didn't mean it had to end that way.

After a quick glance in her purse and some mental figuring, Tabby cleared her throat and leaned forward.

"Um, excuse me? Officer Di— uh, Langer? I don't mean to seem like I'm running out or anything, but since this situation is well on its way to being cleared up, would it be possible for me to head home? As I've said before, I've had a bad night and really not feeling too well right now." Not technically a lie. Emotionally, she's been better. Officer Dirk studied her for a moment before nodding.

"I don't see why not," he said as he added a note to the paperwork before setting it aside. "I'll have one of the officers take you home." Panic bloomed in Tabby's chest at the thought of being brought home by a police car.

"Oh that's not necessary, really," she said with an absent wave of her hand. "I can just—" She caught herself before she finished. Walk? Like this guy would let her just walk home at ten o'clock at night. "Uh, call my folks for a ride." He nodded and pushed the phone toward her.

"If that's what you'd rather do," he said, pushing himself up from his desk and grabbing his nearly empty coffee mug. "I'll be back in a minute. Gotta refresh my joe." Tabby nodded as she reached for the phone.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for a little bit?" Kelly asked as Tabby listened to the dialtone. "We'll take you home just as soon as this mess is straightened out." Tabby smiled but shook her head.

"Naw, I'm getting kind of tired and it sounds like Mike's brother is going to play this up for as many laughs as he can. I'll just get a ride."

"I'm sorry things went pretty crappy for you tonight," Kelly said softly as Tabby's fingers hovered over the numbers. "After what that jerk Derek did to you, I was hoping you'd have more fun." Tabby shrugged.

"It's not your fault, Kel. Don't worry about it. Really." Tabby offered her friend a smile that, surprisingly, wasn't forced. "You didn't know that Derek was going to dump me at the eleventh hour, and you didn't know that Mike's brother was going to pull this. Stuff happens. We deal with it. We move on." It was out of her mouth before she even knew she was going to say it, but somehow it felt right. Kelly was nodding, a slight smile on her lips.

"I guess you're right," she said with a shrug. "I still feel bad for making your already bad night worse, but you've got a point. Stuff happens."

Tabby nodded. "Stuff happens," she agreed as she pushed a few buttons.

"We'd better get home so we can get the phone!" Wanda whispered to her husband, and raised her wand. Just as she was about to poof them back, Tabby spoke into the receiver.

"Hi mom, it's me," the brunette teen said in what she hoped was a casual voice. Kelly and Mike weren't exactly watching her, but they might be listening. She had to be convincing.

On the picture frame, the two disguised fairies exchanged a confused look.

"_At the tone, the time will be 10:12 pm and 32 seconds,"_ the clear voice of the machine at the other end of the line said. Tabby nodded.

"Yeah, the dance was okay. I left after a while with a few friends and we got into a little trouble with the cops. Nothing major, just a misunderstanding with a borrowed car. Things are getting cleared up, but I could use a ride home."

"_At the tone, the time will be 10:13 pm and 12 seconds," _the voice replied.

"Okay, thanks mom. I'll meet you outside." Tabby hung up and stood just as Officer Dirk returned, his joe effectively refreshed. "My mom's coming," she told him, "I'm just going to meet her outside." Officer Dirk raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't she want to talk to somebody? I mean, she IS picking her kid up at a police station at ten at night." Tabby shook her head.

"Nah, she trusts me," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Besides, I told her the truth. It was a misunderstanding with a borrowed car. Why would the cops be letting me go if it was actually something more serious?" Officer Dirk studied her for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatever, kid," he muttered as he sat. "Do whatever works for ya."

"She'll be here any min-" Tabby started as she backed toward the door. She was stopped mid-step and mid-word by the arrival of a very loud and very angry voice.

"Let go! It's all her fault!" Tabby's would-be mugger screamed as two arresting officers escorted him inside. The officer on his left rolled his eyes.

"That waitress didn't force you to try to hold up a cop frequented diner, pal," he said as his suspect struggled. The mugger/robber growled and yanked his handcuffed arm from the officer's grip.

"Not that old bitty, that kid!" he bellowed as the cop grabbed him again. "Everything that happened is all that stupid kid's fault! She attacked me, then knocked me out! When I woke up I was chased by this evil dog, and that's when I saw the diner! I was still woozy from the blow, I think I was delirious! If it weren't for her, I never would have gone in there and got caught!" It was the cop on the right's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "It's all some kid's fault. Sure it is." The mugger/robber turned and growled at the second officer.

"It is! She's the menace! She's . . ." It was at this particular moment that the suspect looked around the station and spotted 'the menace'. His eyes grew wide and his lips pulled back into a snarl. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Eep!" Tabby squeaked as she stood frozen. Her feet wouldn't move. The failed mugger/robber lunged forward, almost knocking over the two police officers escorting him.

"LET GO!" he screamed as he jerked his body in an attempt to free himself. "IT'S HER FAULT!"

"Settle down, pal!" the cop on his left yelled before yanking him backwards. "C'mon, knock it off!" His suspect wasn't listening.

"YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he screamed over and over as more officers ran to subdue him. Tabby saw a taser or two, but didn't stick around to watch the finale. Her feet came back to life and decided to be elsewhere at that particular moment. As she sprinted past the mini-riot and into the cool night air, the total absurdity of the situation struck her, and she began to laugh, her mugger's protests and accusations following close behind.

_**-X-X-X-**_

It took Tabby four blocks before she could adequately regain control of herself and restrict her laughter to little more than a fit of giggles. A painful stitch had developed in her side to further assist in quieting her crazed laughter.

"MY fault," she giggled quietly to herself as she sat on the steps of a quiet office building. "Unbelievable. It's MY fault he got caught. Oh man!" A fresh fit of laughter seized her and she pressed her hands over her mouth to stifle it. Once it had passed, she massaged her stitch-laden side and glanced around herself.

"All righty," she said quietly as her laughing fit finally fizzled out. "I probably have enough cash to get home from here. Now all I have to do is find—"

Headlights flashed as a car rounded the corner, and she smiled.

"_**TAXI!"**_

_**-X-X-X-**_

Twenty minutes later, Tabby's cab was pulling up to a stoplight. In about 15 minutes, she would be home. The teen heaved a relieved sigh and rested her head against the door window.

She was tired. She was cold. But she wasn't, she was surprised to realize, lonely. She wasn't scared. She'd handled herself pretty darn well tonight. No, things hadn't gone according to plan, things hadn't been easy. But she'd taken care of herself in every situation. Calling for her godparents never seriously occurred to her.

Despite the canceled date and subsequent embarrassment at the dance, and despite the encounters with Jeff the drunk and Steve the perv, AND despite being hauled into the police station under the suspicion of grand theft auto—not to mention running into the guy who nearly mugged her and thought his capture was somehow HER fault—Tabby actually felt pretty . . . good.

But now she was going home. HOME. Finally.

Suddenly the front passenger door flew open and a guy in a business suit and open trench coat slid in. He sat his shoulder duffel bag in his lap and slammed the door closed.

"Listen," Mr. Harried Businessman said before the cab driver could open his mouth. "I know you already have someone but I really need your help. I got called out on a business trip at the last minute. I need to be at the airport in thirty minutes to make my plane for a meeting tomorrow at 9:30." The cab driver was shaking his head.

"Sorry pal, but I already got a fare. I can call and have another car sent out—"

"I'll give you $100 for the ride," the new passenger said, and produced the money. "I need to get there NOW." The light turned green as the driver contemplated his new offer.

After a few seconds of thought, the driver reached out, took the bill, and switched his turn signal from left to right before pulling away from the intersection.

"Aw, come on!" Tabby shouted from the backseat as two unseen houseflies slapped their foreheads with their forelegs.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"This is some sort of conspiracy to keep us from ever getting home," Wanda muttered as they neared the airport. "Honestly, this is the second time we were _thisclose_ to being home. Are we being punished or something?"

"Why would Tabby not be able to get home if WE were the ones being punished?" Cosmo asked. Wanda shrugged.

"I don't know, but this is getting ridiculous!"

Tabby was unknowingly thinking the same thing as her godmother.

_**-X-X-X-**_

Twenty-three minutes later, the cab pulled up to the passenger drop off area of the airport. The businessman thanked the driver, jumped out and ran to the check-in desk.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Tabby called sarcastically. "It's perfectly okay that you hi-jacked my cab. Anytime!" She turned to the driver. "Can we finish out MY fare now, please?" The driver turned around, throwing his arm over the back of the front seat.

"Hold on there, little lady," he said, his condescending attitude showing plainly. "Do you have enough to cover the fare from here?" Tabby gaped at him.

"I have enough to cover the fare from WHERE YOU PICKED ME UP," she said through gritted teeth. "It's not MY fault that you decided to, unethically I might add, accept ANOTHER fare while you were in the middle of one already." The driver scowled.

"Don't get smart kid," he said in a low voice. "If you don't have the money to cover the fare, then pay me what you owe me and get out." Tabby uttered a sharp laugh.

"Why don't you take it out of the $100 you decided to sell your ethics for," she spat as she climbed out of the car. "Thanks so much for the ride!" When the driver offered a one-finger reply, Tabby rolled her eyes. "Wow, clever comeback," she said and slammed the door. As the cab pulled away, she resisted the incredibly strong urge to return the gesture.

"I can't believe this," she muttered angrily to herself as she paced in a little half circle. "I just cannot believe this! What kind of cosmic doo-doo did I step in to deserve a night like this? Derek dumping me is one thing—to be expected almost, when you get right down to it—and I can even accept the whole thing with that Steve guy as being somewhat 'normal'. Hormones or something like that. But come on, hauled in by the cops? Getting my cab hijacked? What on earth is going on!"

Once her anger had calmed, Tabby looked around. She was stuck at the airport. Okay, not exactly the middle of nowhere, so that was something. There were cabs lined up along the passenger pickup lane, but she didn't have enough money to get home from here.

* * *

_Okay, I'm sorry to say this is where this ended and I honestly don't think I'll ever get back to it. :( My obsession has fizzled out and I barely have time to eat some days let alone work on fics. Super sorry!_

_Tabby was supposed to get into another wacky adventure from here but I honestly couldn't think of what to do to her. :P So the next chapter will be the end of the fic. Which I wrote before even starting it. Cause I'm weird like that._

_If I ever go back and add to this (as in, complete the middle) I'll be sure to update it. Otherwise, just imagine she had another mishap after this before ending up in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, here's the end of Tabby's coming of age. I actually wrote this before writing a single word of the rest of the fic. Sometimes scenes appear in my head that I have to then write fics around. This is one of those times._

_I think it may get a little sappy at the end but, eh. I tend to do that._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Concealed by the same hedges she had arrived behind earlier in the evening, Tabby watched the doorway of the gym. She glanced at her watch, forgetting that it had broken at some point during the night.

Music drifted through the propped doors, and teenagers took advantage of the cooler outside air to rest between dances. Some chatted with friends, while others snuck around the corner of the building, away from the watchful eyes of the chaperones, where they would either make out or smoke, or both. Such are the vast aspirations of a teenager.

A smile curled Tabitha's lips as she thought about her night. While her classmates were worrying about stepping on their date's feet and stealing kisses in dark corners, Tabby had walked herself into the real world, and come out on top. No matter what had happened tonight, no matter how scared she was, she never once called for her godparents. She had handled everything on her own, by herself. She felt empowered.

A couple passed by, presumably heading out to eat or somewhere less noisy to neck, and they gave Tabby an odd look. Once past, the girl leaned close to her date and whispered something in his ear, making them both laugh. Just a few hours ago, that scene may have hurt or terribly embarrassed the old Tabitha, but the new Tabby simply smiled. She supposed she DID look strange, standing behind some hedges and looking like she had gone three rounds of mud wrestling with a monkey. She looked down at herself to get the full effect.

Dress—dirty and one strap torn. Hair—complete disaster. Fingernails—dirty and ragged. Shoes—worn and scuffed.

Dignity and self respect—firmly intact, and healthier than ever.

With a proud smile, Tabby stepped out from behind the hedges and headed for the steps. A flash blinded her momentarily, and she ignored it, keeping her sights on the doorway. There were a lot of couples out here, and many of them had cameras. Paying them no mind, she walked on, determination set in her features. She was on a mission.

She stopped in the doorway and looked over the crowd. Couples danced under the colored lights, and laughter erupted from near the punch bowl. The sound did not send a sliver of fear through her heart as it once did, not long ago. She continued to smile.

Much to her surprise, no one stopped to stare at her as she walked through the crowd. She supposed they must be so used to ignoring her, that even when she looked like this no one cared. Instead of making her sad, it kind of amused her. It was actually very liberating to know no one took much notice of you. It helped relieve the stress of caring what others think.

After helping herself to some punch, Tabby simply wandered the gym, watching the happy teens around her. She felt a sense of peace with herself that she had never experienced before, and couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was as if she had unraveled a secret meant only for those much older than she. The secret of self-discovery.

Just as she spotted Julie chatting with a group of girls, Tabby felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned and was honestly surprised to see Derek smiling at her.

"Hey!" he greeted happily. "Haven't seen you for a while! Having fun?" Tabby's smile widened slightly as she shook her head.

"Derek, you have no idea what a night I've had," she replied. Derek's smile faded and he looked at her, puzzled.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you okay?"

Tabby waved a hand dismissively. "Nevermind. I'm fine. More fine than I've ever been in my life, actually." She smiled again, and Derek studied her.

"You look . . . different."

Well, DUH.

"Really?" Tabby said instead. "I feel great. And it's all thanks to you, Derek. If you hadn't cancelled on me, I wouldn't have had such an . . . interesting night." Derek frowned.

"Tabby, I'm really sorry I had to—"

"Forget about it!" she interrupted, waving her hand again. "Really, Derek, it's okay. Granted, I do think it was a little wishy-washy to ask a girl, not get a straight yes or no from her, and then ask ANOTHER girl, who ACCEPTS, and then just dump her when the first girl pops up again, but hey, whatever. If that's the way you want to live your life, there's nothing I can do about it."

Derek stared at her, his brow furrowed. "But, I explained—"

"Oh, yes, you explained everything very well, Derek," she said, shrugging. "But, like I said before, it's okay. This has been a very eye opening night for me, and I learned a lot of things about myself. So really, it's okay."

Derek offered her a weak smile, and she supposed that he was having a bit of a hard time understanding. That was okay, though. He didn't need to know all the details about her night.

Julie had noticed her date chatting with the 'weird girl' from earlier, and hurried over to reclaim him.

"Derek," she cooed into his ear while she curled her arms around his. "What are you doing?" She shot a nasty look to Tabby, who only smiled back.

"Hello, Julie," she said sweetly. "Having fun?"

"Oh, LOADS," the blonde responded, her voice dripping with barbs. "How about you? Haven't seen you around all night. Where's your date?" She grinned when Tabby's smile faltered.

"Oh, yeah," she said distractedly. "My date. Well, actually—"

"I'm back!" a voice called from behind her. An eerily familiar voice. Tabby turned, wide eyed, and watched as Cosmo—in human form with slightly longer hair and dressed in a black tux with a dark green tie and cummerbund—casually walked towards her, punch cup in hand. "And I got the punch!"

"YOU'RE her date?" Julie asked, bewildered. Cosmo smiled wide and nodded. "Why haven't we seen you at all tonight?"

"I was REALLY thirsty!" he said, stepping next to Tabby and gently taking her hand after she had taken one cup of punch. "And then I REALLY had to go to the bathroom! Then I got REALLY thirsty again. It's a vicious cycle." Derek and Julie exchanged a glance as Cosmo leaned close to Tabby.

"Not bad, huh?" he whispered, making her smile. "Ol' Smooth Talkin' Cosmo, that's what they used to call me!" Tabby stifled a giggle as Derek and Julie turned back to them.

"So, uh, where did you two meet?" Derek asked, a crooked smile turning the corner of his mouth. Cosmo laughed nervously.

"Oh, well, you know . . ."

"We've known each other for a long time," Tabby said, giving Cosmo's hand a gentle squeeze. "Almost for as long as I can remember." Her 'date' turned and smiled at her, returning her hand squeeze. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Well, isn't that just so special," she muttered, tightening her grip on Derek's arm. Derek shifted uncomfortably in her grip and cleared his throat.

"That's nice," he said, and Tabby noticed the slight crack in his voice.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed. "He's always been there for me. No matter what." Cosmo smiled again, a light blush working its way across his cheeks. Derek shuffled his feet.

"So, where are you fro—" he started, but was interrupted by the DJ.

"Okay, dudes and dudettes," he called, changing cds. "The time has come for the last slow dance of the night. Guys, grab that special gal and get 'em out on the floor!"

The melodic beginning of a romantic ballad filled the air, and the guys uncomfortable with such slow music ran for the sidelines. Cosmo turned to Tabby, who was surprised to see the slight blush on his cheeks deepen.

"Do you," he said softly. "I mean, would you like to . . ." Tabby smiled and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"I'd love to."

Cosmo smiled happily and grabbed her punch cup, handing it and his own to Derek, who took them dumbly. Then he led her to the dance floor, completely oblivious to the stares of Derek and Julie.

"Was his hair GREEN?" Julie asked as they stared after the two. Derek nodded slowly.

"I think so."

The two exchanged a glance, before turning back to watch the odd couple on the dance floor.

"Where's Wanda?" Tabby asked as she danced with her 'date'.

"Right here, sweetie," Cosmo's pink carnation responded. A pair of eyes opened and a smile appeared within the folds of the petals. "You still look beautiful."

Tabby rolled her eyes and uttered a short laugh. "Yeah, sure I do," she said and looked down at herself. "I'm a vision in . . ." Her voice trailed off as she took full stock of her appearance. She looked exactly the same as she had before she left home. With narrowed eyes, she looked back at her disguised godparents. "That wasn't a camera flash I saw earlier, was it?" Cosmo smiled.

"Maybe . . ." he said as he looked away slyly.

"We timed our poof perfectly with the flash so no one would notice it," Wanda said with a smile. "We've been doing this magic thing for a long time, honey. We know a few tricks."

"Oh. Thanks. What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"What do you mean? I'm your date!" Cosmo said, still keeping time with the music. Tabby rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"We've actually been following you all night," Wanda said. Worry spread across Tabby's face and she almost tripped over Cosmo's feet as they turned.

"You followed me?" Cosmo nodded. "Oh. I guess you're pretty disappointed then, huh?" Her date exchanged a curious glance with his carnation.

"Disappointed?" he repeated. "Why?"

"I lied," Tabby said, unsure where the confusion was. "I didn't tell you that Derek cancelled, and I left the dance and wandered around by myself . . ."

"Oh, sweetie, you had your reasons for doing what you did," Wanda said, smiling lovingly. "And you handled yourself very well tonight! Honey, we've never been more proud!" Tabby gaped at the pink carnation.

"Really?" she asked Cosmo, who nodded, a loving smile on his lips.

"Really."

They danced in silence for a good thirty seconds, and Cosmo turned and glided her along to the music. Tabby was taken aback by his grace—he was usually so clumsy in just about everything else. But as they danced, he was confident and elegant, and Tabby felt completely at ease following his lead.

"Tabby?" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay if you grow up."

The teen offered her godfather a puzzled look. "What?"

"All night, when we were following you, I was worried you'd get hurt," he explained quietly. "You're my little girl, and I didn't want you to get hurt. But every time you got into trouble, you took care of yourself. You didn't let anything stop you, and you never called us for help. You even came back here because you wanted to face the person who hurt you. Tonight you didn't act like my little girl, you acted like a grown up. You did really good. So . . . I guess it's okay if you grow up."

He looked away for a few seconds, as a shocked Tabby absorbed all he had said. She had never heard her godfather sound so serious before, or—in truth—make so much sense. Tears welled up as the true impact of his words hit her, and Tabby blinked in an unsuccessful attempt to keep them back. It seemed as though tonight had been an eye opener in more ways than one.

Tabby looked down at her disguised godmother, who was also teary-eyed. Wanda smiled up at her goddaughter, as a tear dropped into the lower petals.

"Our little Tabby," she whispered with a smile. "Not so little anymore, huh?"

Not knowing how to respond, Tabby merely smiled weakly. Cosmo turned back to face her, his eyes glassy. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and he leaned forward slightly to rest his forehead against hers.

"All our godchildren grew up, and they outgrew the need for fairies. When it happened before, it was hard, but you . . . you're my little girl. For the first time, I didn't just feel like a fairy godparent, granting wishes to make you happy, I felt like a . . . a father. I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want anyone to hurt you because I loved you so much. I wanted you to always be my little girl." He bit his lip and uttered a shuddery sigh. "But you're not my little girl anymore, and there's nothing I can do to change that. You can grow up Tabby, just promise you won't forget us. Promise . . . promise you won't outgrow ME," he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. Any restraint Tabby held on her tears now snapped and they streamed freely down her face. She pulled back, and wiped her godfather's tear away with a shaky hand.

"Daddy-Cosmo," she whispered, smiling lovingly. "You guys have always been there for me, for as far back as I can remember. How could you think I'd 'outgrow' you? Mama-Wanda has always been there when I needed some advice or girl talk, and you're so fun to watch movies or play video games with." A large smile spread across Cosmo's face.

"I always beat you," he said with a laugh, and Tabby nodded.

"Yep, you always did."

"Hey, remember that one time I beat you so bad you wished for a giant bird to eat me, but it ate Wanda instead?" Cosmo said, trying to keep from laughing out loud. His carnation sighed loudly.

"Way to break the mood, Cosmo," Wanda told him with an eye roll. Her husband was about to say something else when Tabby put a finger to his lips.

"The point is," she said, giving him a half smile. "That even though I'm growing up, I'd never outgrow the need for two such loving and fun parents." She removed her finger from Cosmo's lips, which curled into a shy smile.

"Really?" he asked softly. Tabby nodded.

"Really."

Still smiling, Tabby leaned forward and laid her head on Cosmo's chest, facing her disguised godmother. The pink flower turned slightly so she could look at her goddaughter, tears dropping into the petals.

"We love you, Tabby," Wanda whispered and tenderly caressed the teen's cheek with a petal.

"I love you, too," Tabby whispered back, closing her eyes.

"But you really are bad at video games," Cosmo commented, and was answered by his goddaughter's fingers on his lips again.

"Let's just finish out this dance and go home, okay?" she asked, and Cosmo nodded against her fingers. She released his lips and relaxed in his arms, swaying in time to the song as it neared the end.

* * *

_There you go. This is probably the last fic you'll see from me, as I don't really have time to write anymore. I'm actually contemplating starting an original series, though, and if/when I ever get anything done on it, I'll be sure to let everyone know via my deviant art account. (You can find the link in my profile.)_

_Until then, I hope you all enjoyed my writing! Take care!_


End file.
